Three of a Kind
by copsnlawyers
Summary: Just how did Denny and Alan get another person to participate in Halloween? Minor Spoilers for Trick or Treat


Title: Three of a Kind  
Rating: M (language)  
Author's Notes: Thanks Mel for the title. Minor Spoilers for the Season 3 EP, "Trick or Treat"

"Do you know anyone that can be the third Lennon Sister?" Denny asked Alan one mid-October evening during their nightly balcony chat.

"No."

"Shirley doesn't want anything to do with it….neither does Paul."

"I'm not asking Brad."

Denny sighed, "Maybe we'll just have to pick a different group."

"Maybe so."

Alan looked at his calendar, it was now October 23rd. If they didn't find another Lennon sister soon, they were going to be stuck. The rest of the partners, associates, and assistants already had their costumes planned, and the first name on the door and his best friend were almost shit out of luck. Crane, Poole and Schmidt is a big firm, someone out there had to be without a costume.

Claire Simms had been dreading the last day of October. She was stuck in Boston, far away from the Greenwich Village Parade, the one thing she looked forward to all year. This year the Grand Marshalls were supposed to be Kiss. She was going to miss Gene Simmons. Claire sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time today. She was stuck in Boston, and was actually beginning to like it, until today. Now she was being forced to go to the office Halloween party, and eight days before Halloween was not the time to _start_ looking for a costume.

Alan walked past Claire's open office door and knocked on the doorframe.

"You're looking rather, glum." He said.

Claire raised an eyebrow, "I'm stuck…here."

"Right…ick."

"And I have to go to that stupid party."

"I enjoy that party…what are you going as?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea, maybe I'll just wear a suit and go as a horny toad."

Alan laughed, "Actually, Denny and I need another Lennon Sister."

"You and Denny are dressing up as…..women?!" Claire was shocked.

"The evening will be quite memorable, I assure you."

"What's the costume?"

"Pink dress, bouffant wig, the usual mid sixties women's get-up."

Claire thought about the whole offer for a few minutes. She'd be spending the evening with the grossest man she'd ever met and Alan Shore both dressed as women. She supposed it could be worse, and it did solve her costume problem. There was, however, one question she neglected to ask.

"Open bar?"

"Open bar."

"I'm in….only if you wear as much makeup as I do."

He looked at her a little suspicious for a minute, "You have a deal. Denny will be so happy."

"As long as he doesn't grope me, again."

"I told you….you're fine as long as he doesn't grunt."

Claire nodded in amusement as Alan walked out.

Eight days later the Lennon sisters stood in Alan's office…Denny and Claire stood, Alan was seated as Claire was trying to glue eyelashes onto him.

"Sit still…it'll go faster."

"I have never been told that."

"Ick." She said as she "accidentally" poked him in the eye with a false eyelash.

"Ow!"

Claire smirked. "You're almost done…just a couple more."

Alan sat as still as he could while Claire finished his makeup. Luckily, she was only wearing eye makeup and lipstick, much less embarrassing than he originally thought.

She stepped back and looked at her handiwork. "Not bad."

Alan got up and looked in the full length mirror Denny had brought in, and adjusted his wig. "Looks good."

Denny walked up behind him, "I never thought we'd look this good in knee-length pink dresses."

"And bouffant hair-dos" Claire interjected. She studied their reflection. "Alan…turn around."

"Why?"

"Your….chest is uneven."

Alan looked down, then turned to face her, Claire adjusted him. "That was strange."

"Ick."

The trio turned to look in the mirror one last time, "We look good." Said Denny.

Alan and Claire nodded.   
Denny walked over toward the door, "Let's lock and load!"

The others followed him out, and Alan leaned over to Claire, "I knew you were fun."

Claire smirked, before making a beeline for the bar.


End file.
